Jaguar Warrior
Jaguar Warriors are the warriors at Chichén Itzá. They appear in Changes. Description A good number of Jaguar Warriors are half or full vampires.Changes, ch. 43 They wore the skins of jaguars over their shoulders and otherwise dressed only in loincloths and heavily covered in tattoos.Changes, ch. 42 Two of the three Jaguar Warriors that came with Alamaya to greet Harry Dresden bore ancient weaponry made of wood and obsidian. The Jaguar Warriors standing guard all along the lowest level of the Temple of Kukulkan pyramid bore modern weaponry of steel swords and AK-47 Kalashnikov rifles. In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, three Jaguar Warriors accompanied Alamaya from the Temple of Kukulkan to greet Harry Dresden and his team in the Gallery of Pillars. They led them across the field, up the steep stairs and into the temple atop the pyramid. Dresden's team then followed them to the Ball Court for the duel. During the battle in Chichén Itzá Ball Court, or stadium, Karrin Murphy broke the will of Lords of Outer Night and the Red King with a swipe of Fidelacchius and became the target of hundreds of Jaguar Warriors that swarmed her. Sanya joined her and they fought back-to-back against them. Dresden fought the Warriors with fire and ice spells. At his back, Molly Carpenter did her "one-woman-rave" routine using her two wands to create an onslaught of sun-bright flashing lights, screaming-loud sound and illusions of gaping pits all to bang and booms forcing the Jaguar Warriors back onto the spears of their fellow warriors behind them. Thomas Raith accompanied her cutting off the heads those she stunned and confused.Changes, ch. 46 Mouse fought the warriors that leaked through the others. Dresden coated the field with ice making approach for the warriors more difficult. Yet their numbers threatened to overcome him and his team. the Leanansidhe released a signal and twelve Grey Council members appeared leading a force of Kenku. Red Court nobles dripping in jewels joined the Jaguar Warriors in battle on the Ball Court field. Dresden and several of his team headed back to the Temple to save Maggie Dresden pressing through the mass chaos of Jaguar Warriors: vampire and half-vampire and priest-types and mortal forces until they all started to press in on them guided by a Lord on the fifth level of the Temple commanding them with his will. Murphy cut through them with Fidelacchius like they were butter. Murphy and Sanya hold back the Warriors while Dresden goes to get Maggie.Changes, ch. 47 Inside the Temple of Kukulkan, Dresden set aflame the half-vampire Jaguar Warrior that the Red King sent to kill Margaret and then threw him out over edge, bouncing down the steep stairs. A little bit later, when Dresden blinds the Red King with spears of ice on his finger tips, his screams of agony call forth all the Jag Warriors on the field.Changes, ch. 48 After Dresden and Susan Rodriguez reverse the bloodline curse back onto the Vampires, the Jaguar Warriors that were entirely vampire all perished, some of their hearts torn from their chests. Only the vampire parts Half-vampire Jaguar Warriors died off, the Bloodline Curse cured them.Changes, ch. 49 References See also *Red Court infected *Red Court vampire *Chichén Itzá *Red King *Red Court *Alamaya *The War External references *Jaguars in Mesoamerican cultures *Eagles and the Jaguars - Chichén Itzá *Maya Warfare *Temple of the Warriors - Chichén Itzá *Mayan History - Crystalinks *Maya Weapons and Warfare Category:Changes